Sometimes it takes something Drastic!
by Majandra
Summary: Lex/Chloe fic!!!!! Set from the ep Jitters.


Sometimes is takes something drastic to realise what you need.  
  
By Janey  
  
  
  
Author's note – Hay! This is my first Chloe/Lex fiction and I hope you enjoy. Set during and after the episode 'Jitters' this is what should have happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This party is the bomb!" Pete yelled to Chloe over the music that filled the Clark house. Chloe nodded.  
  
"Yeah but I pity Clark to busy stressing to enjoy it." Chloe replied glancing over at Clark who was busy trying to clean up after some guys had knocked over some potato chips.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink." Chloe said as she stopped dancing and headed toward the kitchen. Chloe grabbed a can of cola and headed outside to cool down as she was sweating like a pig due to all the dancing. Chloe walked out of the porch then heard a familiar voice off to the side. Chloe glanced to her left and saw Lex Luthor walking over to her.  
  
"Oh Mr Luthor hay!" Chloe said with a smile Lex continued over and stood closely next to Chloe.  
  
"It's Lex and I do recall telling you to call me that before." Lex stated with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, So what are you doing here I wouldn't think a party filled with high school student's would be your thing?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of her cola.  
  
"Well it's not every day Clark throws a party and he's a friend."  
  
"It's not everyday the Luthor's have friends." Chloe said without thinking Lex frowned a little kind of hurt.  
  
"Oh god I didn't mean for it to sound like that, hold on while I take my foot out of my mouth." Chloe said quickly Lex laughed at Chloe and shrugged her comment off.  
  
"No it's okay you are right. And plus it makes a change nice to be with a different bunch of people."  
  
"So where's your date?" Chloe asked noticing there was no woman attached to his arm.  
  
"She was throwing up in the bathroom the last time I checked. Anyway how'd you know I had a date?" Lex asked with a curious grin.  
  
"Come on a good looking guy like you without a date." Chloe said Lex stared at her with a smile.  
  
"Not that I think you are good looking, not that you are ugly or anything." Lex put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." Lex reassured Chloe who sighed.  
  
"Again there goes the big foot in mouth. Anyway I saw you come in with her before, she's a pretty girl." Chloe said taking a seat on the step's Lex followed.  
  
"Yeah she is but she's nothing special to me."  
  
"Hay!" Pete said interrupting the flowing conversation. Chloe and Lex turned around a looked up at Pete.  
  
"What's up?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Look me and a couple of guys from the team are going to continue the party with a few beer's and some video's back at Jimmy De Marco's place so I'll see you later." Pete said Chloe scoffed.  
  
"Hay you can't leave me, Clark is running around like a chicken with his head cut off your leaving who am I going to talk to?" Chloe asked Pete smiled and glanced at Lex.  
  
"Well it seems to me you got someone right there! Anyway catch you later." Pete said leaving with his football buddies. Chloe and Lex glanced at each other the same time and smiled.  
  
"So um Chloe how's your Dad?" Lex asked making conversation, which hadn't been a problem before Pete came along.  
  
"Fine, I think you see him more than me. Oh yeah that remind me I shall be visiting Luthor corp. on the class trip."  
  
"Ah yes! I might have to make an appearance then." Lex replied Chloe grinned. Again there was silence before Chloe rose to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to see if Cark need's any help catch you later." Chloe said before heading inside. Lex sat alone on the steps.  
  
"Yeah see you around."  
  
  
  
Chloe wondered over to Clark who sat on the sofa.  
  
"Hay!" Chloe said sitting next to Clark who sighed Chloe smiled.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing just the house is getting trashed."  
  
"Well when you have a party and tell Pete about it you should be prepared for major destruction!" Chloe laughed while Clark stood up and rushed over to clean up some soda that had been knocked on the floor.  
  
Chloe sat alone while people laughed around her and talked with there friends. Chloe hated being alone but Pete and Clark couldn't always be at her side and well some people didn't like her Chloe knew this and had come to terms with it but it still hurt.  
  
"Hay baby!" Chris said slumping next to her on the sofa Chloe made a disgusted face.  
  
"Chris I see you are drunk." Chloe observed Chris nodded and pulled Chloe closer to him.  
  
"Baby this is your lucky night." Chris informed Chloe who rolled her eyes and tried to escape his grasp.  
  
"Oh I doubt that." Chloe mumbled. Chris moved a hand onto her leg and started to rub it. Chloe pushed his hand away but he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Come on you know you want it!" Chris whispered Chloe flinched.  
  
"No I don't get off me!" Chloe said braking free Chris grabbed her again and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Hay leave her alone!" Lex said forcefully appearing and pulling Chloe softly away from Chris and into his arms.  
  
"If you touch her again I will hurt you!" Lex warned harshly. Chris swallowed.  
  
"Sorry Mr Luthor I am very sorry." Chris mumbled before getting up and hurrying away. Chloe sighed and sat back down to the sofa.  
  
"Thanks, I could have handled that." Chloe said. Lex sat beside her.  
  
"No problem. And I'm sure you could have but come on I wanted to impress you!" Lex said with a wink.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked bluntly. Lex frowned.  
  
"You know how guy's do that it makes them feel good. What's wrong have I up- set you."  
  
"No not at all I'm sorry. Look I just hate guy's like Chris can we go back to your place?" Chloe asked Lex's eye's widened in shock and he coughed nervously.  
  
"Look Chloe-"  
  
"Just for a drink I don't want to go home yet and I don't want to stay here so?" Chloe asked. Lex nodded and blushed embarrassed. Chloe was good looking Lex wasn't into her that much yet there was something sweet and bizarre about her that Lex just wanted to get to know and spend time with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice place you have here!" Chloe observed slumping in the leather armchair.  
  
"Thanks people are usual more shocked and amazed by my house." Lex boasted Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well I've been here before, when I was a kid I came up here with my father and kind of snuck out the car and had a look round." Chloe admitted Lex laughed.  
  
"Ah that would be the reporter coming out in you. I read some of your article's they are quite good."  
  
"Quite?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. Lex grinned and headed over to his drink's cabinet and poured himself vodka.  
  
"Would you like?"  
  
"Nope I think me being a minor and all would be very bad for your reputation." Chloe replied Lex shrugged.  
  
"Oh come on could it get any worse?" Chloe looked away sadly at Lex's comment.  
  
"So Chloe you have a boyfriend?" Lex asked curiously Chloe scoffed.  
  
"Oh please most of the guy's around here are idiots and anyway I'm not the kind of girl guy's like to date." Chloe replied as Lex sat on the coffee table opposite her.  
  
"Why not? I mean if I was a few years younger I'd date you." Lex replied softly with a smile.  
  
"Well your not and plus I don't think we'd mesh well." Chloe said with a blush. Lex smiled in his opinion she was really cute when she blushed.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because my Father works for you and I'm poor your rich do the math." Chloe said as she stood up and headed to pour herself a drink.  
  
"Hay I'm not someone that judges, and I thought you didn't want one."  
  
"I thought you offered." Chloe said turning her back on him. Chloe was attracted to Lex and she just wanted to not feel that way, as she believed he was just being nice and rejection wasn't her strong point.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No don't put your hand there over a bit!" Chloe giggled.  
  
"How can I do two things at once!" Lex said as he breathed heavily Chloe giggled again.  
  
"Oh wait…. Move your leg over hold on!"  
  
"Oh god, right leg blue!" Chloe said as they played twister on the floor in Lex's office. Lex fell and Chloe landed on him.  
  
"Oh god!" Chloe laughed Lex helped Chloe to her feet.  
  
"I've never played this and I think that will be the last time!" Lex laughed as they began to head into the kitchen.  
  
"Yet you had the game." Chloe said with a grin. Lex jumped up on the counter and Chloe stood in front of him.  
  
"Well it must be my fathers." Lex replied.  
  
"Well it's late and I better go." Chloe said glancing at the clock. Lex smiled and jumped down and Chloe and Lex stood face to face.  
  
"Thanks for tonight" Chloe said softly, Lex smiled and leant in and kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips. Chloe let Lex deepen the kiss and Chloe jumped up and Lex caught her and held her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kissing still continued as Lex carried her to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hay morning." Chloe whispered as she awoke next to Lex who lay beside her. He had been watching her for the past half hour as she slept and Lex felt happy and he'd only spend and evening with her he was puzzled how he could feel something in such short time.  
  
"Hay you okay?" Lex asked with a smile Chloe nodded and snuggled up to Lex who sighed due to the amazing feeling that was taking over him.  
  
"Fine, I thought we'd have some awkward silence when we woke up but there –"  
  
"Isn't." Lex finished her sentence for her and Chloe nodded.  
  
"I feel okay being here." Chloe admitted closing her eyes Lex played with a strand of Chloe's hair.  
  
"Lex I am younger than you." Chloe said sadly.  
  
"So what? We'll keep us under wraps till we are ready."  
  
"Isn't this a little fast?" Chloe asked a little shocked.  
  
"I guess. But you want to see me again right?" Lex asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah! I want to get to know you better and plus you're the first guy that I've ever you know been with."  
  
"I'm sorry I took that away from you." Lex replied.  
  
"If I could chose anyone to have lost my virginity to it would have been you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo Chloe come sit your ass next to me. Where have you been girl?" Pete asked as Chloe got onto the school bus that would take them to Luthor Corp.  
  
"It may surprise you Pete but I do have other friends." Chloe said with a smug smile. Pete frowned at his friend.  
  
"Okay, I was just asking. You still pissed about the other night and me leaving with my buddies?" Pete asked Chloe shook her head and smiled she was actually glad Pete had deserted her.  
  
"No, I made some new friends." Chloe said Pete smiled.  
  
"Oh really, good for you but don't forget about me and Clark right!" Pete ordered Chloe smiled.  
  
  
  
The student's fled from inside Luthor corp., Chloe looked at Lex one more time before leaving Lex and Earl alone. Chloe had tears in her eyes as her father led them outside.  
  
"Oh Chloe are you okay?" Pete asked as they sat waiting for news on if everyone was okay.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe said softly. Pete put a caring arm around Chloe.  
  
"Clark will be okay, I know you have this thing for him but trust me-"  
  
"Pete yes I am worried about Clark but I am worried about Lex." Chloe said with a snappy tone.  
  
"Lex?" Pete asked confused.  
  
"I really think I love him." Chloe trusted Pete enough to tell him this. Pete was trying to figure out when exactly had Chloe lost all her feelings for Clark and had fallen for Lex Luthor.  
  
Chloe suddenly heard Martha Kent calling to her son, Chloe looked across and saw Clark in one peace then she saw Lex. Chloe rose to her feet. Lex walked straight past his father and over to Chloe.  
  
"You are a idiot Lex." Chloe snapped.  
  
"I know." Lex replied.  
  
"Look let's go for a drive and talk." Lex added taking Chloe by the hand.  
  
"Oh Lex!" Mr Luthor called after his son but Lex wasn't interested.  
  
  
  
Chloe sat on the hood of the Car while Lex stood beside her. There hadn't been a word said since leaving Luthor Corp.  
  
"Look I went in there for you, and Clark I put my ass on the line for you because I am feeling things I've never felt before." Lex spoke firmly.  
  
"Yeah okay fine but taking off the bullet prove jacket was a bad move what would have happened if Earl and gone a jittery and pulled the trigger and killed you and you wouldn't even have a chance to explore these new feelings of yours?" Chloe asked mad that she could of lost Lex after just finding him.  
  
"I was scared." Chloe added this time more softly.  
  
"So was I! I nearly fell to my death. I nearly got shot and yes I was damn scared."  
  
"Did you know about level three?"  
  
"Chloe! Of course I didn't."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! God don't you trust me?" Lex asked hurt that Chloe didn't have more faith in him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I guess it's just the reporter in me. Lex what happened today was horrible. When I saw you take that bullet prove vest off I never felt so scared, proud, and in love all at once and I realised you are not this guy with a heart of stone. You do have love and compassion and you're not this stuck up rich kid from metropolis you are wonderful and yeah it is strange but after one night I do love you." Chloe admitted sliding off the hood and standing face to face with Lex.  
  
"Thank you, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Lex replied placing his hands on chloes waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I don't know what love is but I think I am feeling it." Lex said before kissing Chloe's lips. 


End file.
